


Chase Away the Cold

by trashwriter



Series: The Cat and the Crows [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blushing Kageyama, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Huddling For Warmth, Kenma doesn't like the cold, M/M, Perpetually energetic Hinata, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M, With Clothes On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 16:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3331469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashwriter/pseuds/trashwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long moment of laying like that, entangled and flush with afterglow Shouyou turned his head to look at him and said muzzily, “You’re warmer now, right?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chase Away the Cold

Kenma shivered, curling up as far into a ball as he could manage, all of the blankets they could find in the Kageyama household piled up on top of him. He was dressed in Kageyama’s warmest set of sweatpants and one of his fleece lined hoodies but nothing seemed to be enough to keep the chill out.

The heater had stopped working early on that morning and with Miyagi experiencing an unexpected cold snap the repairman wouldn’t be in until the next afternoon to fix it. Kageyama’s mother had called to tell them she was going to stay with her parents across town because their house didn’t even have a proper heater and she was worried for their health.

It was too cold to even attempt to play his games, his fingers were stiff and clumsy on the controls and he’d made a number of rookie errors before giving up and tucking it away.

“You two should just come to Saitama for the whole rest of winter,” Kenma grumbled

“It’ll get warmer once it starts to snow,” Shouyou informed him sympathetically, settling more comfortably on the bed

Shouyou had also bullied Kageyama into lending him a hoodie, a dark blue one that bared a good stretch of collarbone and covered him from well past the ends of his fingers all the way down to mid-thigh. Although he didn’t seem terribly bothered by the cold, his hands cupped around a mug of tea and his bare feet tucked shamelessly under Kageyama’s butt.

In contrast the cold seemed to make Kageyama lazy and uncommunicative. He’d put on an anime for them that no one was really watching and brought in some snacks and then had spent the past two hours with his eyes half lidded, alternating between sleeping and flipping through the latest issue of a popular volleyball magazine.

He was lucky, Kenma lamented, tired and bored and too cold to do anything about either of those situations.

“I can’t even sleep I’m so cold.”

“If you’re that cold we can always warm you up,” said Shouyou with a suggestive grin.

Kenma couldn’t hold back a snort at that, “If you can get it up, bother Kageyama. You’re not getting my pants off for anything.”

Shouyou thought about it for a second and then gave him a bright wink, not at all deterred, and gulped down the rest of his tea, setting the empty cup aside and wiggling himself closer to Kageyama.

“Ka-ge-ya-ma,” he sing-songed.

Kageyama offered him a grunt, lifting one eyelid.

“Sex?” he offered hopefully, wiggling his slim hips illustratively.

The offer was enough to raise the second eyelid as Kageyama considered Shouyou for a moment, “I don’t really want to move…” he said finally.

“I’ll do all the work, so just get under the covers, that way we can help warm up Kenma too.”

Kageyama made a vague grunt of agreement, lifting the small mountain of covers and rolling into the bed rather than just lying on top of it.

Shouyou gave a short whoop, and bounced off the bed excitedly, “Think sexy thoughts, I’ll be right back!”

He was up and out the door before Kageyama or Kenma could think to ask him what he was doing, or remind him to take his cup back to the kitchen while he was up.

The two setters shared an amused look and Kenma tugged Kageyama closer to him, trying to steal some of his body heat.

“What are you thinking of?” Kenma asked shyly after a long moment of listening to Shouyou dart around the Kageyama household industriously.

“You and Hinata,” he said, shifting slightly.

Kenma was amused to note that the back of his neck was turning red, “What about me and Shouyou?”

“You and Hinata in wearing my hoodies, and nothing else,” he offered, voice barely above a mutter.

Hot, thought Kenma absently, pressing the cold tip of his nose against the nape of Kageyama’s neck, “Mm,” he hummed, “And what are we doing?”

“Y-you’re touching—”

Kageyama broke off embarrassed.

It was unbearably cute, thought Kenma, how even after all this time Kageyama would perform any filthy or impractical sex act they could ask for with alacrity, and have no shame about enjoying it, but if you asked him to _talk_ about sex, especially his personal fantasies he’d go all shy and blushing like this.

“Here?” suggested Kenma, sliding a hand over Kageyama’s him to palm his crotch through his sweats.

Mutely Kageyama shook his head, though he did roll his hips into the touch.

“Here then?” asked Kenma pressing two fingers up into the cleft of Kageyama’s butt.

Kenma never got an answer because just then Shouyou burst back through the door, juggling a couple of face cloths from the linen cupboard and a bowl of steaming water, and kicking the door shut behind him carelessly.

“What’s that for?” asked Kageyama quickly, although he didn’t pull away when Kenma kept fondling his butt.

“So we don’t have to get out of bed to clean up,” Shouyou answered, setting the bowl on Kageyama’s nightstand, “I boiled the water so it should still be warm when we’re done.”

Then he lifted the edge of the blankets and wiggled in on Kageyama’s other side, pressing himself right up against Kageyama’s front.

Kageyama hissed out a sharp breath, “Your feet are fucking cold, dumbass Hinata!”

“You’re already hard,” said Shouyou with a delighted wiggle.

“Don’t say it,” complained Kageyama, bending his neck to kiss Shouyou quiet.

It was less effective then he might’ve liked because Shouyou broke away from his mouth with a breathless, “What it’s not like I’m _not_ , I was touching myself while I waited for the water—”

“Shut up,” Kageyama said, rolling them so that Shouyou’s weight was pressing him down into the mattress, “Kiss me.”

Shouyou complied and Kenma watched, arousal curling low in his own belly, as his pink tongue darted out to taste Kageyama’s lower lip before dipping inside.

His lovers kissed deeply, and although Kenma couldn’t see the shift and roll of their hips against each other he could feel the dip and sway of the mattress and soon enough Kageyama was moaning, his back arching and his hips snapping up with more force, chasing friction.

And, perhaps not surprisingly, Kenma was finally warming up his whole body flushing with excitement, hard and enraptured by the sounds bubbling up from Kageyama’s throat.

All of a sudden Shouyou let out an indignant yelp, as with a particularly sharp movement he was dislodged from his kissing and scrambled for purchase on Kageyama’s shoulders. And Kageyama must have done _something_ good because all of a sudden and without so much as a scolding smack, Shouyou’s eyes all but rolled back in his head and he let out a throaty noise of satisfaction that echoed loud in the room.

“More,” he urged breathlessly, as Kageyama dropped his mouth to his exposed collarbone, “Kageyama—”

In contrast to Kageyama’s persistent embarrassment Shouyou just became more and more shameless the longer they were all together, case in point, his amber eyes fluttered open to lock with Kenma’s.

“His hands,” Shouyou said with a gasp, answering the unspoken question in Kenma’s curious head-tilt, “Down the back of my pants, he’s teasing—”

Kageyama reached up with his free hand and clapped it over his mouth.

“You’re too embarrassing,” shuddered Kageyama.

Shouyou rolled his eyes and drew Kageyama’s thumb into his mouth, bearing down hard and slow, circling with his hips.

“This is why you miss out on all the really great phone sex me and Kenma have during the week,” Shouyou said.

“I don’t need it,” grumbled Kageyama.

“But Kenma’s voice is really sexy when he comes.”

And Shouyou got so slick that Kenma could _hear_ the sound of his hand moving over his cock even on the other end of a crappy long-distance plan.  

“Shit,” gasped Kageyama suddenly, throwing his head back, breathing hard, “Are you _trying_ to make me come in my pants?” he demanded, trying to still Shouyou’s restless, rocking hips.

“Well yeah,” said Shouyou blinking hazily down at him, “I thought that was obvious, wasn’t it?”

“How would that be obvious, dumbass? No, never mind. Why do you want me to come in my pants?” demanded Kageyama, throwing an arm over his eyes, and apparently close enough to coming that he couldn’t quite resist tipping his hips up again.

“Well, it’s always hot when you do,” Shouyou pointed out.

“That was one time!” insisted Kageyama, even though Shouyou wasn’t paying him much mind, still compulsively circling his hips.

“Mostly though it’s just that Kenma doesn’t wanna take his pants off, cause it’s cold,” Shouyou said, as though that should be explanation enough, “We’re all wearing underwear right? So we’ll get it dirty and then take it off under our pants like when we have to change in communal locker rooms for swimming, right?”

Kenma huffed out a small laugh, a warmth spreading through his chest at Shouyou’s thoughtfulness. Pressing right up alongside Kageyama he tilted his face up, silently asking for a kiss, which Shouyou was all too happy to provide.

 Kenma could feel the flex of Kageyama’s thighs where he had his hips pressed against the taller setter’s waist, and he rolled his whole body flush against Kageyama’s feeling his peaked nipples pressed hard into the threadbare material of his t-shirt. He curved his body and buried his face in Kageyama’s neck, feeling where his hairline was damp with sweat and rocking his hips down against Kageyama’s thigh.

“Fine,” sighed Kageyama, hips stuttering, “We’ll come in our pants, but you’re getting up to do the sex laundry tomorrow morning before my mom gets home.”

Shouyou broke their kiss to throw out a quick cheer of, “Alright!” and give Kageyama a thank you peck on the nose, before the three of them got back to business.

Now fully on board with Shouyou’s ‘let’s have sex’ plan, Kenma took hold of Kageyama’s waist and began to rut against his side in earnest, his throbbing cock urging him to chase his release. His tongue darted out to lick a wide stripe along the pale column of Kageyama’s long neck, and he could feel the moan that vibrated through the younger setter, gratifyingly from his ribs all the way down to his toes.

Kageyama’s hand was back down Shouyou’s pants, and Kenma closed his eyes, imagining those long elegant fingers teasing over Shouyou’s hole, feeling it twitch and flutter, maybe pushing in just a bit to tease, since they didn’t have any lube on hand.

(Apparently the two of them had been competing to figure out which one of them would buy the lube for both of them when they ran out and Shouyou had lost this round, but hadn’t had enough allowance left to get it this week.)

The heat between them was the best part though, the sensation of his heart pounding in his chest and the electric shocks of pleasure making his toes curl was exquisite, so hot and decadent after spending all day shivering helplessly from cold.

Kenma moaned low and satisfied, right next to Kageyama’s ear and his eyes clenched shut as every muscle tightened with orgasm, his mouth falling open as he panted, his hips twitching helplessly through his aftershocks.

And Shouyou was right, it was always unbearably hot to watch Kageyama lose himself completely to sex and Kenma picked up his pace, feeling his balls tighten as he pushed himself closer to the edge.

Shouyou stopped trying to support himself and buried his face in Kageyama’s chest, the mattress springs squeaking rhythmically as he made helpless grunts and faintly muffled ‘oh, oh, oh,’ noises.  

He was so focussed watching for the exact moment that Shouyou finally couldn’t hold it anymore and came when his own orgasm washed through him, catching him completely off guard as he pressed tight against Kageyama’s warm, sated body and shuddered, feeling the warm sticky, and faintly gross gush between his legs.

Limp and boneless and finally so warm and satisfied Kenma could barely keep his eyes open to watch as Shouyou finally stilled a rough noise clawing its way up out of the back of his throat.

After a long moment of laying like that, entangled and flush with afterglow Shouyou turned his head to look at him and said muzzily, “You’re warmer now, right?”

And Kenma ducked under Kageyama’s arm and kissed him soundly in reply.


End file.
